


Kinktober Day 22 - Formalwear

by sassykenzie1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Formalwear, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Eren likes seeing Levi in formal clothing.Formal wear |Overstimulation | Sadomasochism
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947967
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober Day 22 - Formalwear

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit late to uploading the 22nd and 23rd, and I probably won't upload the 24th and later for a bit. I've been sick the past couple of days so I've been sleeping to try and get better, and before that, I was busy with school. I have the 23rd written, so that's why I'm going ahead and uploading it, but I won't write more until I feel better.

Eren nearly panics the first time he sees Levi in something other than his Scouting uniform. He damn near screws the mission up thinking about Levi in fancy clothes. Luckily he doesn’t.

The next time he sees Levi, he’s exhausted and he’s in a wagon. Levi is still wearing that damn jacket too. Eren doesn’t get a chance to be alone with Levi for a long time after that, what with being captured by Reiner and Bertholdt.

Finally, the new Squad Levi gives Eren time to be with Levi. Levi hasn’t worn fancy clothes since then though, to Eren’s disappointment.

One night while Levi and Eren are making out, a rare occurrence with Levi’s cleanliness thing, Eren pulls back to say, “Could you...wear that fancy jacket again?”

Levi knows better than to ask Eren if he’s crazy by now, so he shrugs and walks away to find it. He returns wearing only the jacket. 

They go back to making out, and Eren has an amazing time punding into Levi from the front, where he can stare at Levi and his fancy jacket.


End file.
